Daylight
by AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119
Summary: Maddison one shot; Pre-Grey's. The only time she's actually his is at night, so he cherishes every moment until the dreaded daylight comes. Inspired by Maroon 5's song 'Daylight'.


_Here I am waiting_  
_I'll have to leave soon_  
_Why am I holding on?_  
_We knew this day would come_  
_We knew it all along_  
_How did it come so fast?_

_This is our last night but it's late_  
_And I'm trying not to sleep_  
_Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Here I am staring at your perfection_  
_In my arms, so beautiful_  
_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out_  
_Somebody slow it down_

_This is way too hard, cause I know_  
_When the sun comes up, I will leave_  
_This is my last glance that will soon be memory_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_I never wanted to stop_  
_Because I don't wanna stuck alone babe_  
_Stuck alone babe_  
_I was afraid of the dark_  
_But now it's all that I want_  
_All that I want, all that I want_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (yeah)_  
_Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

The room is dark, the only light is the glow of the streetlights coming from outside shining through the thin curtain of the bedroom. Two bodies engaged in intense sex. Her husband isn't home, so she can scream as loud as she wants, and boy does she scream. She calls his name over and over again, soft whispers, whimpers and moans of pleasure escape her perfectly rounded lips, which are constantly parted, begging him not to stop. The sheets make noise as they roll over, her on top of him, him on top of her. The headboard bangs quietly against the wall. The moment comes, her eyes screw shut, she sees starts, her toes curl, she creams his name, along with a string of curse words and other incoherent things. They both fall back onto the bed, panting, breathless. Instantly, they curl towards each other, kissing softly as his fingers trace her bare sweaty back. She rests her head in the crook of his neck, holding him close. He mutters a soft 'I Love You' while she responds with a quiet mutter of 'yeah, me too'. She soon drifts off to sleep, an angelic look on her face. He however, cannot sleep. He can tell by the lighting that daylight will becoming soon and, he doesn't want it to end. He'll have to awake before sunrise and be gone, leaving no traces of himself behind for fear of being caught by her husband, his best friend. He knows, they both know that what they're doing is morally wrong and fucked up in so many different ways. They don't know how to stop; they've tried but somehow, it ends with them falling into bed together. He wishes that she would leave her husband, be with him. Whenever he asks, she simply laughs, tells him,  
"Mark, don't be ridiculous; you know we could never work"  
But what if they could?  
He eventually falls asleep, dreaming of them being together, really being together. He dreams of a time when she'll actually be his and they wouldn't have to hide their relationship under the false pretenses of friendship. He dreams of a time when he'll actually be able to spend the whole night with her.  
Right now though, he treasures the darkness, waiting for the inevitable daylight that must come, ending his small blip of happiness.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (yeah)_  
_Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_


End file.
